The Fast Lane
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Brittana AU: Brittany is a professional swimmer and is preparing for the London Olympic games 2012. Santana a reporter, is assigned to interview poolside at the games. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Preparations & Opportunities

**This idea struck to me while in the shower, yeah strange. But anyway, I thought it would be interesting to see Brittany as a swimmer, and with the games In mere days, why not? Looking at about 5 chapters. Well Read, Enjoy & Review.**

Chapter 1: Preparations and Opportunities

One week before the games:

**Brittany's POV**

'More harder strokes, that's it.' I hear my coach, Sam Evans, yelling at me through the water. He shouldn't be so hard on me. My qualifying time for the games was the fastest.

I am the favourite to take out 100m butterfly. Like I need more pressure put on me. It's my first games and at 20, I'm the youngest in the relay team.

I touch the wall with my palm and slowly surface to faces of my coaching team.

Sam has been my friend since high school, me saving him from the people who made fun of his big mouth. Only recently he became my coach. We decided, or rather he did because he's a bit bossy, that he could take over from my dad's friend, who was set to retire in a year. He's also an excellent negotiator, landing Nike as my major sponsor.

Quinn Fabray, my fitness coach and close friend. I persuaded her to join my coaching team after I saw the work she did with a famous tennis player. And thanks to her, I've managed to build strong muscles in my arms from the early morning runs and gruelling weight lifting sessions.

For a while I suspected something was going on between Quinn and Sam, with the late night walks and giving each other looks.

Anyone with eyes can see that.

However, they have both stated that their loyalties remain to me, and making me the best swimmer.

They aren't fooling anyone.

Glancing up at the LCD screen, I'm relieved to find my time hasn't slipped.

Quinn gives me a reassuring smile as Sam paces the poolside.

As soon as I get out, he turns to me and says 'do another 100m.'

Santana's POV

The studio is abuzz with the countdown to primetime news. No matter how many times I go through it, it never gets easier.

I'm the fill in sports reporter for CNN. Apparently the previous one came down with a case of mad cow disease.

I do miss reporting from the streets, something I've been doing for 3 years now since I was 19. But the weather I do not miss, set to not cool down tonight.

At least the Studio had air conditioning.

The camera light flashes, as I sip on my water and wait for my entrance.

I zone out a little in between and didn't realise I was on. I recompose and start out my spiel.

'And that's a wrap.'

The head of CNN, Will Schuester, was standing in the studio, motioning for me to come over.

I cautiously walk over. I've heard stories of him. One time he fired 10 people on the spot.

'Santana, I think you're doing an excellent job. We would like you to be part of the team that reports from the London games, specifically poolside.

I'm taken aback by what he said.

I replay the words in my head, then realise he's waiting for a reply.

I nod. 'Ok.'

'Good, Puck will tell you the details.' With that he adjusts his tie and walks out.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was Will's assistant, and apparently the head reporter for the games.

I walk to his office promptly.

Brittany's POV

The salad was bland to say the least. My dad never knew how to cook. My family are throwing me a 'good luck' dinner on the last night in New York. I fly out tomorrow and away from the growing pressure.

I smile nonetheless and compliment him. My body is so stiff from practice today. Sam really pushed me, proclaiming that the body can never have too much practice.

Quinn didn't agree. Glad to know she is always on my side.

My cat, Lord Tubbington, rubbed against my leg affectionately. I'm going to miss him so much. He'll be watching me on TV to cheer me on.

My mum toasted to my impending success, giving me the trademark Pierce smile. When I told her I qualified for the games, she cried for an hour. Apparently this will be the longest I'll be away from my family.

When I added that I was favourite to take out 100m butterfly, she changed and gave me the biggest hug, while still drying.

My dad was different. All he did was ask questions like 'Is the games village safe?' and 'What will happen if you don't win gold?'

My family have a strange way of showing their support, but I love them.

I shake my head as I see now my mum is tearing up.

'Don't worry mum, I'll Skype you every day.'

She choked back a sob and smiled.

That night, I dreamed of standing on the podium with the flag behind me and the gold medal being draped around my neck.

The next day, I meet up with Sam and Quinn at 7am, and board the plane to London.

Santana's POV

The clock ticks over to 7:01pm, as I pass people streaming in and out of rooms. I stick to the wall as cameras wheel from the studio to the storage room.

I round the corner and come face to face with a gold plate on a door saying _Noah Puckerman, Head Assistant._

I breathe out and knock.

A faint voice is heard.

I turn the handle and my jaw drops.

The office is big and his desk is on the other side, lined with plants and sculptures.

Anyone would think they had just stepped into the CEO's office.

I walk over to him and sit on the red plush chair. He looks up from what looks like paperwork. He doesn't say anything.

'Santana Lopez. Will Schuester said you would know the details of reporting at the London games.'

He nods. 'Ah yes, the fill in sports reporter. You're very impressive.'

I smile shyly. 'Thanks.'

He ruffles through some papers and produces a folder. 'This is everything you need to know. We fly out tomorrow at 11am. Any questions?'

'Yes, where are we staying there?'

'It's in the folder, but anyway, the network reserved a section at the games village. Separate from the athletes dorm of course.'

'Is it safe?' I ask cautiously.

'Security is tight. Should be fine.'

I nod and take the folder, shaking his hand.

I exit promptly and skim through the folder as I make my way to the car park.

After a mediocre microwave dinner, I go through the folder, taking in all the information. I jingle the VIP pass in my hand, grinning as I realise I'll be up and close with the best swimmers in the world.

There was one name in the folder that caught my attention. Brittany S. Pierce. She was ear tagged as one of the favourites from USA to medal.

I guess I'll be interviewing her at some point.

My sister rang at 9pm. I couldn't hold back my excitement when I told her I was going to be reporting from the games.

I also promised to ring her every day while I am there. Even though she is 4 years older than me, we are like twin sisters, close.

I got 8 hours sleep that night.

The next day, I go to the studio at 8am and the reporting team, take 2 limousines to the airport.

I sit in my plane seat, fidgeting like crazy, but excited for things to come.


	2. Chapter 2: New Meetings

**I was so determined to get this chapter done before the opening ceremony starts. Now I can sit back and relax. The response from the last chapter was great. It gave me a real confidence booster. Thanks to people who followed favourited and reviewed. Hope you like this next chapter.**

Chapter 2: New Meetings

One day before Opening Ceremony

**Brittany's POV**

The sun sets through the window as I sort through my clothes. I find my lucky pair of socks and set them down with the jacket and pants I'm wearing to the opening ceremony.

In 24 hours, the world will be watching.

I lock the door behind me, and make my way to the cafeteria. I pass other athletes without making eye contact – I didn't want to be spooked, and honestly, they scared me.

It's been a problem of mine ever since my first swimming meet at 8. I've heard of trash talk and syking out the competition, but this one particular girl intimidated me. She said I wasn't good enough and should go back to the farm I was raised from.

Needless to say, I spent the entire race locked in the change rooms crying my eyes out.

Ever since then, I try not to let people's comments get to me. It's worked, and here I am.

Rounding the hallway corner, I show security my pass and walk into the cafeteria. I spot Quinn playing pool at the end of the building.

'Hey Q.' I greet her with a wave.

She looks up, putting her cue down. 'Hey Brit.'

'Are you winning?' The other player gives me a look.

'Hmm no I'm not.' She says with a grimace.

The white ball knocks the 8 ball in the hole as the other player smiles. 'Damn,' I hear Quinn saying under her breathe.

They shake hands and Quinn rounds the table to retrieve the balls. 'Fancy a game?' She says looking at me.

'Sure, but I'm gonna kick your ass so maybe it's not fair.'

She laughs while handing me the other cue. 'We'll see. You break.'

**Santana's POV**

I flop on the bed and stare out the window at the green grass courtyard. Damn, London sure know how to keep up appearances.

My phone rings, snapping me out of my trance. Puck. He wants the team to meet at the cafeteria for a dinner and discuss tomorrows setup.

I show the burly security guard my pass and stroll to the team sitting at a table. As I sit down, I catch sight of a blonde haired girl, but her back was turned to me.

'Hey Puck.' He hands me a plate of chicken parma as he sits down across from me.

Everyone was eager to find out exactly how close we'll be to the action.

'Well, the board of directors for the games said we have a row of seats in the first row, so you can't get any closer than that.' Puck says grinning and high fiving a colleague.

The rest of dinner was pleasant and we parted ways at 10pm, the blonde haired girl already gone. I sigh sadly and take a banana split to go.

**Brittany's POV**

'YES! Suck on that Q.' I say fist pumping. My last 3 shots have resulted in a landslide, and I watch as Quinn prepares for her next shot.

She sinks the 8 ball.

A smile slowly spreads across my face, her muttering to herself.

'Better luck next time.' I pat her on the back and set the cues away.

'Why do I suck at pool?' She ponders.

'Dunno. Guess I'm just better.'

We grab dinner and head to a back table.

'Is Sam joining us?' I ask curiously.

'Nah, his busy preparing for tomorrow, something you should be doing also missy.'

I laugh. 'It's a walk across the stadium Quinn. Nothing major.'

'Are you nervous? The whole worlds gonna be watching.'

I shake my head. 'Great, thanks for making me more nervous Q.' I slap her on the arm and she doesn't flinch.

Sometimes I forget she's my fitness coach.

We leave 10 minutes later. I go to open the door back to the dorm and I hear it. Laughter. I turn around and zone in on the source.

A table of what looks like a close group of friends. 6 men, 1 woman. The woman had her back turned to me, but her raven hair and laughter was hypnotising.

'Oi come on, no late nights for you Miss Brittany Pierce.'

I sigh as I follow Quinn back into the dorm.

Opening Ceremony, Friday 27th July 2012  
8:30pm

**Santana's POV**

A loud noise signals the start of the ceremony, as the flame is carried from the gates to the centre of the stadium.

The whole reporting team is in full swing. We know we got our work cut out, snapping pictures and filming performances.

The dancers come out next and the crowd is abuzz, watching them go through their routines in reptile and harry potter outfits.

The spotlight is shone on U2 as they belt out their classics, the surrounding makeshift stage donned in British flags.

I switch over to my Pentium 580 camera when the athletes start walking out. We wait in anticipation for USA, clapping the countries that walk through.

After what seems like an eternity, the first glimpse of the USA flag sends my colleagues scrambling, and I start recording their entrance.

They wave at the crowd, dressed in red, white and blue, some holding their own cameras, eager to capture this special moment.

The swim team head the front, each more younger than the next. My eyes set on the blonde haired girl I saw in the cafeteria. She looked really nervous, but with a smile gracing her face.

I knew in that instant that was Brittany Pierce.

Don't ask me how I know, just something about her body language screams 'Rookie Olympian.'

The last country strides through and I place my camera down, flipping through the last pictures I took before switching it off.

The seats start vibrating as everyone cheers for the cauldron being lit.

Let the games begin.

**Brittany's POV**

The swimming team assemble under the loud noise erupting from outside. The ceremony has begun, and I'm a bundle of nerves.

I wish Sam or Quinn was here to calm me down. I feel like I'm going to faint from the nerves and excitement.

I sit down on one of the chairs lined in the hallway and ring my hands.

Somehow, I get through the next hour, thinking about everything but what's outside.

A voice booms through the hallway, sending waves down my spine. 'USA, get ready.'

Shit, here we go.

The team gets into position, the men's basketball captain our flag bearer. I run my hands through my hair and clutch my pass dangling from my neck.

Next thing I know, I'm standing on the lit path, thousands of people screaming. One foot at a time I say to myself.

I shyly wave to the crowd, trying to calm my nerves. Flashes of camera follow us around the stadium.

I get out my camera my mum gave to me for my 15th birthday, and capture the dancers dancing through the rings in the centre of the stadium.

We stop 5 minutes later. The ground shakes as the cauldron is lit.

Here we go.

Sunday 29th July 2012

**Santana's POV**

Puck and I line the pool, setting up for the 100m women's butterfly. I get out the camera we're going to use, cleaning the lens.

'Will is impressed of our coverage of the opening ceremony. This head assistant smells a promotion.' He says pointing to him and grinning.

'Cocky much?' I laugh.

He goes to reply but is interrupted by the entrance of the swimmers.

'In lane 1…'

I zone out, not really interested in listening.

'In lane 4, from USA, Brittany Pierce.'

My head snaps up to see Brittany giving a little wave to the crowd.

'She's hot.' I hear Puck say next to me.

'Nice Puck, hit on the swimmer we are most likely interviewing.'

'Even better.' I shake my head.

Beep Beep BEEP. They're off.

Brittany takes an early lead and keeps it as they turn for the last 50m

I find myself internally cheering for her to win, watching every stroke closely.

She touches on the wall first and I give a little fist pump, not unnoticed by Puck, who smirks.

I watch as she surfaces and celebrates at the result.

She promptly gets out, swinging off her cap, and fist pumping the air.

We gesture for her, and she walks over with one huge grin.

'Gold in 100m butterfly. How does it feel Brittany?' I say with a smile.

'It feels awesome. This is a huge win for me, being my first Olympics. Ahh.' She sighs happily and with the biggest dopiest smile.

Her eyes were sparkling with pride and triumph. I found myself mirroring her face.

'You were the fastest to qualify for the games. Did that add extra pressure?'

'Yeah it sure did. I was the favourite to take out gold, so I just blocked out all the talk and focused on my strokes and I couldn't be happier.'

'Well this reporter is proud of you.' Oh crap, think _think. _'Uhh I mean it's always good to see an American win.'

Puck shakes his head at my slip up.

Brittany smiles wider.

'Well congratulations, you go enjoy it.'

'Thanks.' She says, then proceeds to hug me. It caught me off guard, but I return it.

She skips off and I'm left with my mouth open in shock.

She stops and walks back to me.

'What's your name?' She asks shyly.

I recompose. 'Santana Lopez.' I say in my best reporter voice.

She giggles. 'Nice name. Are you staying at the athletes village?'

'Uh yeah, but not in the main dorm.'

She looks like she just put two and two together and smiles.

'Maybe I'll see you around.' She says, and walks away.

**Up next, Brittany's gold medal ceremony and more brittana friendship.**


	3. Chapter 3: Celebrations

**This chapter is more about Brittany than Santana. I wanted to explore her relationship with swimming more. Again, thanks for people who favourite, followed and reviewed. You guys seriously make my day. Well Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Celebrations

**Brittany's POV**

_Flashback to 30 minutes ago_

_My heart rates reached its maximum. The crowd was unexpectantly all behind me swimming the last 25 metres. Through one of my strokes I saw the wall in front of me and I shut my eyes, slugging it out. I needn't bother, as I realised when I touched the wall, I had a big lead._

_I look up at the LCD and screech out in excitement when I see my name in first place, gazing at the ceiling and sighing in relief and triumph._

_My dream has come true._

_**Now**_

The whole centre erupts when second place is announced. Of course, a home crowd athlete came second place. She steps up to the podium and accepts the reef and medal. Third place was a German. Silence is heard all around as I wait in anticipation for the announcement of my name.

'And in first place, from USA, Brittany Pierce.'

Whistling from my coach's box follow me up to the podium. When the reef is put around my neck, I can hardly contain my excitement. My feet feel like clouds, drifting up and away.

I'm brought back when the official in front of me drapes the gold medal around my neck and shakes my hand.

That dream I've had many nights is now a reality. I savour the moment as much as I can, hearing all the cheers and I can just imagine how my mum is reacting right now.

50 bucks she's fainted.

'Now the national anthem of USA.'

I watch the flags being lifted, USA higher and stands proudly atop.

The familiar music floods through me, and I put my hand over my heart and smile.

When it finishes, a girl with a clipboard instructs me to say behind for photos. All the photographers line up and frantically snap away. In all the scuffle, Santana's eyes catch mine. She smiles and I smile back.

My dorm room is practically swamped by the time I get back. Sam and Quinn were popping open a champagne bottle, while swivelling around in chairs. Where they got them from, I will never know.

After much struggle, Sam finally flicks the cork, sending it flying dangerously close to my window. Luckily it only bounced off and landed in my bin.

Now that's skills.

'Hey we shouldn't be celebrating. I've still got the relay in 2 days.' I say fully entering my room.'

'Come on Britt, you won gold, celebrate a little.' She grins sipping her cup.

I look at Sam for a backup. He only nods and hands me a full cup.

'Ok, I'll have one. ONE.' I clink their cups and drink.

They take turns holding my medal, arguing when one is apparently hogging it. Seriously, they act like kids sometimes.

They also take turns swigging from the bottle when their drinks are full.

I snatch the bottle off them. 'I need a coaching team who can walk straight.'

'FINE.' Sam groans and proceeds to glide across the room in my chair.

I shake my head.

I leave them in my room, stashing the bottle in the hallway storage room, and walk to the cafeteria for dinner, wearing my gold medal with pride.

**Santana's POV**

I hang up after talking to my sister for the past hour. Apparently her boyfriend left her for a waitress, as I learned through sobs. It's been a problem for months now, men leaving her. If I could spare her from the pain, I would personally kick each of those men in the balls.

My bed remains unmade. I don't see the point if I'm not here practically at all. Papers from the folder are scattered on the desk. I sigh and tidy them up, keeping one sheet out.

Brittany's dorm details.

I don't even know why I've got them, maybe for inprompture interviews, but I take the opportunity and go out to the elevator to ground floor.

When I get out, I round the hallway to a door saying _Athletes Dorm _with a security guard standing there. I show him my pass and walk through.

I locate the room number on the sheet and realise it's a yellow door. How appropriate. I go to knock, but I hear giggling and screams coming from inside.

My guess is that she's celebrating.

I knock three times, listening as the noise stops and the door opens to a blonde haired boy about 20 years old.

'Uhh hi. Is Brittany in?' I say looking into the room to a girl sitting cross legged on a chair.

He shakes his head. 'No she's not. Who are you?'

'Santana Lopez. I'm an American reporter. I meet Brittany earlier.'

They both laugh. 'Yeah we saw. You got Brugged.' Giggles erupt and I stand there confused. He continues. 'Brittany-hugged. It's when Brittany hugs a stranger she just meet. It happens more than you think.'

'Oh I see. Do you know where she is?'

'She went to the cafeteria, taking my champagne bottle with her. Killed our buzz.' The girl says.

'Looks like you picked it up again.' I comment, smiling.

They both laugh again and the boy extends his hand. 'Sam Evans. Brittany's coach. And this Is Quinn Fabray, Brittany's fitness coach.'

I release his hand. 'Nice to meet you both.'

'Likewise.' He says smiling.

'Well I better leave you two to celebrate. I'll see you around.'

They wave as I close the door and let out a breath. I giggle now as I realise Brittany's coaching team are both blondes. With that in mind, I make my way to the cafeteria.

**Neutral POV**

The cafeteria is abuzz with athletes getting their hunger fix when Brittany enters. There isn't a spare table, except for one she just spotted and sat down before Russians could take it. Now she was faced with a problem all people without friends have: When I get up to get food, my table will be taken.

She brainstorms for about 10 minutes, figuring out a way to get her food without the Russians coming back, then she practically jumps up when she sees Santana entering.

She waves frantically, luckily getting her attention and Santana swiftly makes her way through the groggy and happy athletes. It really was a contrast, seeing the triumphant ones and the sleep-deprived ones.

Then there were the ones that just come in from playing and were healing their losses, looking to their friends for a cheer up.

Finally Santana sits across from Brittany, relief all over her face.

'Jeez, it's like high school all over again.' She says looking back at Brittany.

Brittany nods her head and smiles. 'Yeah but here, the stakes are higher in the countries. I know for a fact some of these people are carrying knives.'

Santana's eyes widen. 'But isn't that like against the rules?'

'They find ways of smuggling them in.' Brittany says, now thinking about it.

'Since you won today, I'm shouting you dinner.' Santana says getting up.

Brittany grins. 'Thanks.'

After several minutes in the 'rats cage' as Brittany dubbed it, She sees Santana returning with what looks like a feast.

Santana puts her finger to her lips.' Ssh your coaching team doesn't have to know.'

They share smiles.

'So you're a reporter? For what network?'

'CNN. Before that I worked at the New York Times. Ever since I was 12 I wanted to be a street reporter and became one officially 3 years ago. I'm currently the fill-in sports reporter.'

'Fill-in? So why are you here then?' She asks sipping her coke.

'Well the boss liked my broadcasts and choose me as part of the games team. But enough of me. Tell me about you. Why did you want to become a swimmer?'

'It's kinda stupid.'

Santana looks Brittany in the eyes. 'Nothing you can say can be stupid Brit.'

Brittany lights up at the nick name. 'When I turned 5, my dad got me flippers. With those flippers, I learned the basic strokes. I wasn't bad for that age.'

Santana smiles at the thought of a 5 year old Brittany in flippers.

'Anyway, my first swimming meet I entered at 8 didn't go so well, but my dad said don't give up on something you love. I also love dancing, and for a while, I combined the two. The adults laughed at me dancing in the water.'

Santana held back a giggle. 'That would have been funny to watch.'

Brittany glares then smiles. 'Yeah. The next meet I entered two months later I won and it went from there. I still dance but my swimming has been my priority for the last 4 years.'

'I would love to see you swim-dance one day.' Santana says with amusement.

They both laugh. 'Deal.'

The girls look down at their finished plates and think the same thing. 'Dessert?' They say at the same time.

After a hearty chocolate mousse, the cafeteria has cleared out and only they remain.

Brittany looks at her watch. 'Woah it's 10'oclock already.'

From this gesture, the view of Brittany's tucked in gold medal is visible.

'Can I hold it?' Santana asks pointing at it.

'Yeah sure.' Brittany takes it off and hands it to a smiling Santana.

She continues to admire it, and Brittany speaks. 'I was worried the Russians would take it when they were circling my table.'

'Well they aren't getting it. This one's going back to the happy land.'

When 10:30pm ticks over, they agree to call it a night.

Brittany holds to door open for Santana with a smile. 'I'm having a practice session tomorrow at the aquatic centre. I can tell my coaching team to let you watch if you want.'

Santana reached the door. 'Sure, I would love to watch you swim, if I see a little swim-dancing.' She says nudging Britt in the shoulder.

Brittany smirks. 'You might see some wicked moves if you're lucky. Hey I just realised you haven't meet my coaching team. I'll meet you outside the athletes dorm at 10am?'

'Yeah sure.' Santana replies, exiting the cafeteria to the hallway.

Santana holds back the urge to tell Brittany she already meet her coaching team. Tomorrow shall be interesting.

**Up next: Practice swimming session, one of Brittany's skype calls and a little surprise.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears & Smiles

**Ok so this chapter is now my favourite so far, and also the easiest to write. Also due to my wild imagination and changes to the outline, this story is going past 5 chapters. Thanks again, for reviewing and following. Enjoy this one :)**

Chapter 4: Tears and Smiles

**Santana's POV**

My alarm goes off at 9am, and I hit it violently to silence it. Last night I couldn't sleep. The dinner I had with Brittany gave me so much adrenaline, I could not lay still on my bed. Maybe it was also the coke – Those tend to keep me up late.

It's been a while since I've needed coffee in the morning, but I'm practically dragging my feet to the coffee shop in the courtyard. My hair wasn't even brushed yet, as I down the caffeine, and trudge back to my room.

I see Puck, walking coma-tosed down the hallway. I giggle and open my door.

My phone buzzes when I flop on my bed. I answer it after 5 rings. A familiar voice wakes me up. Looks like I don't need another coffee.

I hear the voice of Holly Holiday, my college professor I had for media studies. Her classes were never boring. She's one of those teachers who doesn't have rules and can easily relate to young people. We kept in contact after I graduated because she's kinda cool.

'So, enjoying London? Meet any hot girls?'

She was the first person I came out to. My family eventually came around, thrilled at the prospect of me not getting accidentally pregnant.

All Holly's question did was create an image of Brittany's face in my head. The past 12 hours, I can't seem to get her out of my head. It's boarderline obsession.

I answer her confidently. 'Yes I have.'

I hear Holly gasp. 'Good for you girl. What's her name?'

Something in my head defends Brittany. 'She's a swimmer. I prefer to keep her identity secret for now.'

'A swimmer? Nice going Lopez. I'm sorta jealous.'

'You're dating that dancer.' And as soon as I said that, Brittany enters my mind again.

'Yeah but he's getting old. I need someone young.'

'I'll see if there's any swimmers on the American team who are single.' I say.

'A girl can dream but thankyou Santana. I must be off. Bye.'

With that, I get dressed and head down to the front of the dorm to meet Brittany.

**Neutral POV**

The sun beams down on Brittany, who is sitting on one of the Olympic rings. She looks back to the door for the hundredth time for Santana. She wouldn't admit, but she's been here since 7am, eager not to sleep in and miss her.

Santana emerges and Brittany jumps up with a smile like the sun. She runs over and hugs her furiously. 'Sorry, just happy to see you.' Brittany plays down the gesture, hiding her blush.

Santana laughs and loops their arms, walking to the aquatic centre, bags in tow.

Sam and Quinn are sitting in the stands and wave at them. 'Hey guys.' Brittany says hugging them. She turns to the girl next to her. 'This is Santana Lopez.'

The three are trying not to smirk, while Brittany looks between them with a puzzled face.

'I meet them yesterday Britt. I went to see you in your room, but you weren't there, and I meet these two celebrating.'

Brittany frowns then smiles. 'Oh yeah, you two wanted to get drunk.' She says looking at her coaching team.

The LCD screen ticks over 10:05am. 'Time for practice.' Brittany muses.

The first front row seats are taken by Santana's feet as she settles in to watch Brittany start laps.

Water splashes up with every stroke, and soon enough, 4 laps are done. Brittany emerges from the water out of breathe, and looks up at Santana's concerned face. ''I'm fine. Morning swim brushes out the sleep in me.'

2 more laps and she's on to foot work. The commands called out by her coaching team are droned out as Brittany focuses on one thing: impressing Santana.

After a lengthy practice session, Sam and Quinn part for lunch, however Brittany remains in the pool. Santana now comes to the poolside, and watches as Brittany trudges out to the centre of the pool and grins.

'Time for swim dancing!'

Laughter is heard from the poolside as Brittany breaks out the moves, doing a hand stand with amazing footwork in the air. Santana is in awe and amusement. She does twists and body locks, all the while trying not to burst out laughing at her actions.

They retire for lunch 10 minutes later, laughing all the way to the cafeteria.

**Brittany's POV**

Practice was fun today, something it hasn't been in a while. I reply the moments as I get out my laptop and Skype call my family.

When my mums face appears, I don't know whether to cry or not. She does it for me. 'I'm so proud of you Brittany. The whole family is. I almost fainted when you won. I couldn't stop crying when they gave you the medal.'

I watch as my mum tries to stop crying now. My dad comes to say hi. 'Hey kiddo. Congratulations.'

'Thanks daddy.' I say with a grin.

'Everyone misses you here, even your cat. He hasn't eaten for a while…'

My heart drops. 'Put him on webcam.' I see him retrieve Lord Tubbington, struggling to hold him up.

I reassure my cat that I miss him too and to eat something. He meows at me and I hold back a sob.

My mum recomposes and we have a heart-felt no tears conversation. It left me feeling immensely full of pride. I showed them the medal, giving me another round of applause.

I watch my cat ruffling the rug beneath his feet, looking at me through the webcam. I wish I could hold him.

My dad sits down now, taking out something from a bag. I recognize what is immediately. My flippers. He holds them up. 'Remember these Brit?'

'Yeah dad.'

'You never gave up. You're a true Pierce.' He says sincerely. 'You made any friends?'

I think of Santana and smile. 'Yeah dad.' _Maybe more than that._

He nods in approval and waves goodbye.

I remember an arrangement I made with Santana earlier, getting dressed and walk out to her room.

**Santana's POV**

We walk with linked arms to the local cinema, dusk out.

Today was such a good time that I convinced Brittany to see a movie with me tonight, to take her mind off the relay tomorrow. I look at her now, contently smiling up at the times board. 'Whatcha wanna see?'

My question fazes her, a growing confused look on her face. 'I don't know.' She sighs in frustration. Then see lights up and points to a board displaying an animated movie. 'That one.' I laugh in realization. 'Ice Age 4?'

She gives me a pout. 'I like kid animation movies.'

I smile at her. 'Ok.' I pay the box office lady and get popcorn.

'Wait!' Brittany says pointing at the promotional toys. 'Can I get that?' She says softly to me.

'Sure.' I reply, grabbing the toy and paying.

We bound down the theatre stairs, popcorn in hand, scanning for a good spot. We settle on the 3rd last row from the back, scuffling through the seats to the middle ones.

Music softly plays as Brittany flips through her phone, then brings it up in front of us. 'Photo time.'

I smile as she takes, grinning when I see the picture of us becoming her background.

I eat popcorn, with Brittany quietly protesting. 'I thought you weren't supposed to start eating the popcorn till the movie starts.'

'Screw waiting.' I say flicking a piece to the row in front of us, Brittany grabbing a handful. We eat it in silent, watching people, mainly kids, filing in.

The lights dim, previews displaying on the screen. Brittany watches them while I sneakily take a pic of her. It was one of her side on, watching the screen with a sideway smile – if I didn't know any better, she was smiling at me.

After a while the credits start, and Brittany claps in excitement. I giggle at how cute she is, sipping on coke.

5 minutes in she whispers to me. 'That mammoth really needs a haircut. Hey thanks for taking me out tonight Santana.' 'No problem.' I whisper back, then add, 'And you're right, he does need a haircut.'

Throughout the movie I steal glances at Brittany, seemly engrossed in the movie. The way the light was reflecting off the screen to her face was beautiful. While I was thinking this, I felt something warm hit my hand. I look down at Brittany linking our hands together.

A smile crosses my face and I run my thumb across her palm.

The bad leopard just got stopped, and around me, kids breathe out in relief, much like Brittany does.

When the girl and guy mammoth reunite and link trunks, it was the perfect moment. I took a deep breath and turned to Brittany. She didn't seem fazed as I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It lasted for about 5 seconds, but it was heaven.

I pull back to a shy smile gracing her face and I squeeze her hand, smiling back,

The movie finished 20 minutes later, the kids rejoicing in Sid dancing to the credits.

We walk out, hand in hand, back to the athlete's village.

**That was so much fun to write. I haven't seen Ice Age 4, so I made up what I think would be in the movie. I felt it was the right time to make a move in their relationship development. Hope you liked it. Up next, relay, more kisses and a swimming team party.**

ollgg


	5. Chapter 5: Relay

**This was a little harder to write- I was still on a high from yesterday's chapter. Thanks again for reviewing, favouriting and following. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Relay

Tuesday 31st July 2012  
Morning of Women's 4 x 100 metre medley relay

**Brittany's POV**

I dreamt of Santana last night, replaying the kiss over and over. I had tingles all over when our lips connected, and I found myself wishing it lasted longer. Today was d-day, the weight of the nation hanging over my head.

I slowly get out of bed, shaking out the sleep in me. My phone has two messages.

_Cafeteria. 5 minutes.  
-Sam_

_Good luck for today kiddo  
-Dad_

I smile as I throw on a shirt and pants. Leaving my room, I decide to take a tour to Santana's room. Hopefully she's up already, and would spare me the need to shake her awake (not that that would be nice).

I lightly rap on her door, waiting to hear her voice. Nothing. I take a step forward, peeling open the door, my breath hitching.

I never want to close my eyes. The sight in front of me took my breath away. Santana was laying on her stomach in nothing but a loose shirt and undies. She was sound asleep, the slow rise of her back captivating my eyes.

After about 5 minutes of hypnotising viewing, I go to wake her.

She mumbles something, then looks up, opening one eye.

'Morning Santana.' I say smiling.

She grins. 'Hey Brit. How long you been there?' She says turning over, retrieving her pants.

I decide to lie. 'About 10 seconds. I wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me. And Sam.'

She ruffles through her hair, tangling out the knots.

'Sure. Just let me get dressed properly.' And she motions for me to turn around.

I can only imagine what's happening behind my back, hearing clothes fall.

I successfully get through it and when I turn back she's smirking. 'You look a little flushed Brit. '

I play it off and step forward, returning the kiss she gave me last night.

She sighs contently and nuzzles into my shoulder affectionately. I never wanted to let her go, but my phone buzzed again, and I reluctantly led her out the room, linking arms.

**Santana's POV**

When I saw Sam , he looked really pissed. I glance at Brit, sharing the same concerned face.

'Sorry I'm late Sam. I went to invite Santana to breakfast.' She says, looking at Sam, tapping his fingers on the table.

'The relay is at 3. You know how I feel about punctuality.' He sighs, smiling at Santana. 'What did you two get up to last night?'

My head spins. I play it cool. 'We went to the movies. We saw Ice Age 4.'

He laughs. 'Brittany drag you into that?' I glare at him.

'Well yeah, but it turned out to be a good night.' I say looking at Brittany

Sam goes to reply but Quinn interrupts us. 'Hey all. I just got back from the gym. Man those Australians really work out. Some of them were hot.'

Sam laughs. I smirk. 'Crushing on foreigners Quinn? Nice.'

She glares at me, smacking my arm.

I notice Puck from across the room, grabbing some chips. I decide to go say hi, leaving Brittany to sit down.

I sneak up behind me and punch his shoulder. He whips around, ready to let it rip but softens when he sees it's me. 'Oh hi Santana. Never can be too careful around hear.' He says rubbing his shoulder.

'Sorry I've been out of the loop lately. I made a new friend.' I say gesturing to Brittany.

'It's fine, as long as you report at today's relay, everything should be fine. Everyone back in New York is praising our work here.' He trails off, eyeing the girl that just lined up. He walks over, leaving me standing.

I shake my head, heading back to Brittany. They were having an animated conversation, and I felt like I was intruding. I sat down, holding hands with Brittany under the table.

She smiles at me and shares her pancakes with me. It's the cutest thing ever.

2:50pm

**Neutral POV**

The stands are packed, the officials are in place, and Santana is waiting outside the change rooms for Brittany to wish her good luck.

She paces back and forth, then stops when Brit comes out, mind focused. The other 3 girls wait at the door while they talk.

'Good luck out there. If at any time, you doubt your belief, just think about how much you've achieved already. I know you can do it Brittany.' She says looking her in the eyes.

Brittany wills away tears and hugs Santana tightly, and whispers, 'Thank you for believing in me Santana.'

When the four girls enter the centre, a big cheer erupts. Santana takes the back entrance to sit poolside, joining Puck.

Brittany is first up, waving at Santana, then lining up on the block.

When the swimmers commence, she takes an early lead, and maintains it. Coming back, she has a big lead, putting the team in a good position. When she gets out, she towels her hair and prays.

Throughout the race, USA are in front, maintaining the lead that Brittany made. The crowd cheers as the freestyle swimmer rounds the last 50m.

Santana is cheering poolside, mimicking the USA team's cheers. When the swimmer hits the wall, team USA frantically hug each other, Brittany caught in the middle.

Santana is fist pumping, and jumping up and down.

Brittany and Santana make eye contact and they both grin.

Team USA promptly join her poolside, triumph in their bodies. When they approach, Brittany, in the heat of the moment, runs to Santana and kisses her heatedly. Tongue is involved, both girls enjoying the moment. They pull back, mimicking smiles.

Santana proceeds to interview team USA, while holding Brittany's hand.

Puck couldn't resist smirking.

When team USA take to the podium 30 minutes later, Santana snaps away, capturing their smiles, Brittany's the brightest.

**Brittany's POV**

After the medal ceremony, the USA swimming team and coaches decided to have a party locally to celebrate our win. I, of course, invited Santana, who was more than happy to come along.

We pace down the streets, passing the locals and pubs boasting people. We pick one that isn't busy and pile in.

Sam and Quinn grab a table at the front, me and Santana joining them. Someone orders a round of drinks. I openingly hold Santana's hand on the table, reviling in what I have won.

'Here's to team USA winning gold today. And Brittany's amazing swimming.' I blush as I down my drink. I hear Santana whispering next to me. 'You're incredible.'

I grin, pecking her on the cheek.

I hear one of my favourite songs playing, and luckily, it's a slow song. I lead Santana out to the dance floor, and slow dance.

Holding her close, I seem to gather a bit of courage. I look into those beautiful eyes. 'Santana, will you be my girlfriend?'

She doesn't say anything.

'We both live in New York. I'm crazy about you like you wouldn't bel-.'

I'm cut off by her soft lips. 'Yes Brit. I'll be your girlfriend.'

I sigh in relief and hug her, our bodies melding perfectly under the neon lights.

I hear cheers from our table, my coaching team obviously hearing in on our conversation.

'Way to go Brit!' They yell drunkenly. I laugh, retreating with Santana next to me.

She joins in with me for another round of drinks, the whole swimming team feeling a buzz.

Upon hearing the news from an excited Quinn, numerous girls from the swimming team come over to congratulate Brittany and Santana. Hugs were exchanged, well wishes.

About 10pm, a bunch of Canadians came in celebrating. That was our cue to leave, me having one more drink for the road.

The swimming team stumble outside, being guided by their equally drunken coaches back to the athlete's village. It was hysterical to watch them trip and stagger on the pavement.

I stroll next to Santana, her warm hand in mine, the wind now picking up.

She takes off her jacket and wraps it around me. I thought I would melt from the comfort. I kiss her on the cheek, watching her blush like crazy.

I mumble my thanks, her running her hand through my hair, resting it around my waist.

When we reach the village, all the lights are out, athletes getting their beauty sleep for another day of playing.

I wave good bye to the swimming team in the hallway, and rest my back against my door, looking at the beauty in front of me.

I didn't want this night to end.

She pulls me into her, and kisses me passionately. It took my breath away, as she held me close.

'I'll let you get your beauty sleep Miss two-time gold medallist.'

I giggle and pull her in for another kiss.

'Night.'

**Whatta think? Hope it's not too quick. Up next, swimming lessons, a reporting fiasco and closing days.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons

**I apologise in advance for this chapter – you will see why. Thanks to people who favourited, followed and reviewed. Seriously, this is my most successful fic ever, so thanks guys for the support. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Lessons

**Santana's POV**

I woke to my phone buzzing. My sleep was really nice, so whoever this is better be dying or something. My face softens when I see the text.

_Hey I made breakfast, or rather, ordered room service. You better come over before I eat it all and get fat.  
-Brit_

I try to imagine Brittany fat but all I see is her perfect swimmer body. _Oh man._

Picking up my shorts, I comb through my hair and smile at myself in the mirror. I defiantly look like a girl who's obsessed.

I trudge out the door, careful not to trip on the entryway, like I did last night, but that was because I had just made out with Brittany. I push the elevator button and descend.

Soft footsteps patter when I knock on her door. She opens the door with a beaming smile and a shy 'hey.'

I giggle and step in, hugging her. She pulls me to the bed, where breakfast is laid out on two plates, like some sort of 5 course meal. There were pancakes, toast, bacon, cereal, everything you can imagine plus more.

She watches me carefully. 'I didn't know what you wanted, so I got everything. Hope its ok.' She says softly.

I melt at the sight. 'It's perfect.' I say, kissing her softly.

We fed each other breakfast, Brittany doing the most adorable facial expressions. Maple syrup dripped down her chin, and I reach forward with my thumb and wipe it clean. She blushes, mumbling a 'thanks'.

The 9 o'clock news beamed through the room while we counted the birds outside, which was 10. A certain voice caught my attention, a deep male voice warning of security at the athlete's village. I turn my head to the TV, intrigued.

'Security are saying they have gotten tip offs of athletes carrying knives, and they are targeting American athletes. No athlete has been caught carrying anything suspicious, but strip searches are beginning today, Head of Security saying that they cannot take any chances. More from this story when it develops.

'Shit.' I mumble, grabbing Brittany's attention who stops counting buildings.

'What is it San?' I f I wasn't freaked out by the news, I would have melted at her nickname for me.

'There was a news report saying there is a threat to American athletes. There're doing strip searches to find weapons.' I turn to her with a worried face.

'Brit, I don't think it's safe for you to be out alone here. From now on, I'll escort you around. I don't want anything happening to you.'

She looks like she just saw a ghost, going pale. 'What about the rest of the team?'

'I'll make sure they are not alone.' I watch her run her hands through her hair, obviously distressed. 'Hey don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you.' I say looking her in the eyes.

She smiles and squeezes my hand. My phone rings and I sigh as I pick it up.

'Hey Puck, yeah I just saw. Uh no I don't think we should do a report, just not yet. I don't want to raise any suspicion that we're Americans. Ok, yeah I'm here with Brittany. She's safe. Ok, thanks, talk later.'

I smile. 'Right now, Puck is going to each of the American coaches. The athletes should be fine now. Hey I was thinking, since you have completed your races and all, that you could maybe teach me how to swim butterfly.'

Brittany lights up, laughing softly. 'Yeah sure, but don't worry if you're bad at first.'

'Well, I'll have a good teacher.' I say, twirling her fingers in my hand.

**Brittany's POV**

2 strip searches later, we have entered the aquatic centre after changing into swimsuits. I walk in stride with Santana, who's looking nervously around. 'Don't worry, I had a little word with the manager and we got this place to our self.'

'Oh really? So I can do this then?' She picks me up, easily I might add, kisses me, then throws me in the water softly.

I gasp in surprise when I hit the water, a laugh bubbling out. I surface to a giggling Santana. 'So not fair.' I tug on her arm, sending her flying into the water.

When she surfaces, I tickle her on the arm. 'Now when you start the butterfly, the first thing you want to do is imagine you are actually a butterfly.'

She bursts out laughing, then proceeds to start swimming. 'Yeah that's it, now with the legs, put them together and do an up and down motion, like a dolphin kick.'

'A dolphin kick?' She raises her eyebrows, but does it anyway, impressing me.

'Wow San, yeah you've got it! Now go for a little swim forward.'

I watch when she swims off, her slender arms, the way her hair flows in the water. I'm yet again hypnotised.

She swims back, happy she mastered it so easily.

'Now imagine doing that for 100m.' I say pointing to the other end of the pool and back.

She breathes out, imagining how out of breath she would become.

We continue to swim leisurely, every now and then racing each other, me always winning. Santana turns to face me, grins, then does a handstand in the water, flicking her legs up.

I do the same, smiling at her under water. I gasp as Santana starts to walk under water on her hands. I fall over, surfacing to Santana grinning from ear to ear. 'Looks like I found something I can beat you at.'

When we arrive back at the athlete's village, there are police cars everywhere, and even a fire truck. I panic, clinging onto Santana. Together, we go to the nearest news van, wanting to hear what's going on.

Santana taps on the man's shoulder. 'Hey man, what's going on?'

He looks back at her. 'Apparently, the Russians have teamed with Iraq and are going after athletes, females in particular.'

'Shit.'

**Santana's POV**

Cars are everywhere. My mind thinks the worst, years of seeing this on the streets tells me this looks bad. I feel Brittany hold onto me, and I hold her close to me as we go to the man holding a clipboard.

I tap on his shoulder, getting his attention. 'Hey man, what's going on?' I say, trying to keep calm.

'Apparently the Russians have teamed with Iraq and are going after the athletes, females in particular.'

'Shit.' I mumble.

The loud speaker bellows through the air. 'All female athletes are to go back to their rooms and lock their doors.'

I pull Brittany back towards the aquatic centre, knowing that no one is there.

We walk cautiously across the poolside, aiming for the change rooms, then two male voices halt us.

They were standing in the reporter's pit. 7, no 8 men walk toward us now, Brittany hanging onto me desperately. The circulation in my arm is cut off, but I don't feel it.

'Well what do we have here? ' The man in green jeans smiles.

'Looks like some Americans.' The Russian man behind him says.

'Look, we don't want any trouble.' I say in a calm voice.

'Wait, is that Brittany Pierce?' the second man says, pointing to the pale girl next to me.

I hear Brittany's voice hitch next to me.

'Yeah it is.' The Iraqi man agrees, the pulls out a knife.

The 8 men gang up on us now, Brittany visibly shaking.

The next thing I hear is several men swearing, then hitting the floor. I look up to see Puck whilderling his camera, using it to knock out the men. I breathe out in relief, only then noticing that Brittany was limp next to me.

She had passed out in shock.

I wrap my arm around her waist and pick her up, while Puck disarms the men, and we exit the aquatic centre, awaiting the media, who are going to have a field day.

I bypass all the eager reporter's, who were shoving their microphones in my face, and head for the ambulance. Puck is left to tell them what happened, trusting him to give them what they want.

I lay down Brittany on the makeshift bed, while the nurse tended to her. 'She should be fine. When she regains consciousness, try not to let her sit her up.'

'Thanks.' I say to her.

Puck joins my side, scratching his head. 'Is she alright?'

'Yeah, she'll be fine once she regains consciousness.'

'So why were you two at the aquatic centre? I thought the directors told people to go back to their rooms.'

I sigh, holding onto Brittany's hand. 'There was no one there, so I thought it would be safe. Anyway, how did you know we were there?'

He sits down. 'I went to your rooms to see if you were there, but you weren't, and that Sam dude told me you two went to the aquatic centre, so I assumed you were still there.'

I nod my head, then see Brittany shifting, then opening her eyes.

Puck walks away, while I brush her hair out of her face, her smiling up at me.

'Sorry I shocked you like that. I tend to pass out when I'm really scared.'

I smile, looking into her blue eyes. 'I'm just relived that you're safe.'

**Sorry for any offence in bringing up terrorism in my story. I know it's no joke. Anyway, up next, Aftermath of threat, more movie nights and 2nd week.**


	7. Chapter 7: Congratulations

**Reading over some of my chapters, it has occurred to me that I've made a few grammar mistakes, but I'm only human, and shouldn't be nit-picky- I'm proud of this story. Anyway, Thanks once again for favouriting, following and reviewing this story. I've drawn out the outline to 10 chapters. Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Congratulations

**Brittany's POV**

I lay in the ambulance, mesmerized by the warm touch of Santana's hand in mine. I feel light headed, turning to look at the bunch of reporters outside the aquatic centre. I think back to what happened, and it makes me feel faint again.

When I look back at Santana, she is giving me the most adoring smile, comforting me with them. Breakfast this morning gave me such a warm feeling, and I start imagining every morning like that.

I see Quinn in the distance running towards me with a frantic look. 'Brit! Are you alright? I just heard what happened from this reporter called Puck.'

I sigh. 'I'm ok Quinn, just a little shaken up.' Santana gives her a reassuring nod.

She then gets hugged by Quinn, who thanks her for protecting me.

'Oh yeah, there's another thing. Upon hearing of the incident, your mum's had a panic attack and had to go to the hospital. Don't worry, she'll be fine, doctors saying she'll be out the next day.'

My heart drops at the news of my mum. I always knew she was worried about me, constantly panicking if I got bullied at school or got an injury in swimming, but this panic attack made me want to be by her side, if only to reassure her.

I get Quinn's attention and ask her for her phone.

I promptly ring home, hoping dad is there. Thankfully he is. With Santana's hand in mine, I listen as he connects me to her hospital room. Her raspy voice makes me want to cry.

'Hi mum. Yeah I'm ok, I'm safe.' We are both comforting each other, not wanting to send her into a panic, by choosing my words carefully.

I hang up 10 minutes later, in tears. Santana hugs me close, whispering soothing words in my ear, and all I can do is cry my heart out in relief.

After a final check-up, we leave the ambulance, with Quinn helping us. We slowly enter the athlete's dorm, passing onlookers who stop talking and offer to help us. I couldn't be more happy by the support from other people.

The three of us enter my room, Quinn leaving as soon as Santana lowers me onto the bed. I look up at her, and can't help but feel how lucky I am to have her.

Together, we watch the sun set outside my window, not saying much. Play was suspended for tonight, the officials not wanting to subject any paranoid athletes to competing.

I hear scuffling outside, burying my head into Santana's chest. She speaks softly, I have to strain to hear. 'Do you feel like eating dinner?' I nod my head against her.

She reaches her arm for the phone and orders pizza on room service.

'Hey can we watch some movies?' I ask.

'Of course we can sweetie.' Santana gets up and walks over to my DVD pile in the corner. She laughs, turning to me. 'Quite a collection.'

I turn over. 'Yeah I figured I would get bored here at some point. That one.' I say when she holds up _Shrek. _I give her a sideways smile when she looks at me.

10 minutes later, pizza arrives. Santana takes care of the money while I turn on the TV and start _Shrek._

We eat in silence, watching one of my favourite movies. I snuggle close to her, enjoying the warmth that she envelops me in. Halfway through the movie, I feel my eyes fluttering shut, but I didn't want to sleep, and relive what happened today.

I gave up, the last thing I thought about was Santana.

**Santana's POV**

I turn off the movie when I feel Brittany drifting off to sleep in my arms. I reposition us in a lying position and switch off the light. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, I drift off too, dreaming of Brittany swimming.

The sun beats on my face when I wake, expelling me from sleep. I gaze around the room, at the posters of famous swimmers, the photos of her family on her bedside table.

Brittany had made this temporary place her home.

I smile, my gaze shifting back to the sleeping beauty next to me, deep in sleep. I lean down and kiss her, feeling as she wakes up, and smiles into the kiss. Her returning kiss sent me into space, seeing stars.

I rest my forehead against hers. 'Morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?'

She grins. 'Very well. I had a nice pillow.' She says nuzzling into my shoulder.

I grin back, but sigh unhappily when I hear two knocks on the door.

I get up reluctantly, not wanting to leave Brittany. I open the door to a refreshed looking Puck. That only makes one of us.

'You weren't in your room. You know what, I should just come here when I want to talk to you.' He then adds, 'Congratz by the way.'

'Thanks.' I say looking back at Brittany, who is going through her bag.

'Anyway, wanna join the team for breakfast?' He says, pacing on his toes.

'I promised Brittany I wouldn't leave her, and I shouldn't surround her with a bunch of reporters. You know as well as I do they are just going to ask her about yesterday, and she doesn't need that.'

'You really like her, don't you?' He says smiling genuinely. he syayssss

'Yeah I do. I've only known her for 5 days, but it just feels right with her. She makes me feel happy.' I say quietly.

He shakes his head smiling, then walks out to the hallway.

I never understood how Puck works. I had only meet him 3 times previous to the games, and all those times, he was drunk and hitting on girls.

I concluded he was a womanizer, but seeing him here, he might be the same guy, but he genuinely cares for his colleagues.

Turning back, I see Brittany going through her stuff, and picking out what she was looking for.

Her two gold medals.

At finding what she was looking for, she sits down cross legged, holding them and tracing her fingers across the engraving.

I sit down next to her and take my hands in hers, holding the heavy medals in our hands.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone goes off. My sister. 'Hey sis, what's up?' I say, not letting go of Brittany's hand.

Apparently she was ringing to inform me that I've been on the news for the past day and is wondering what is going on. My interview with Brittany Pierce after the relay is famous on YouTube and everything.

When I told her Brittany is my girlfriend, she congratulated me.

I hung up, not too thrilled that Brittany's name is in two major stories from the games.

That night, we are sitting on the coach, watching some mindless sitcom. 'I'm bored San. Can we go play pool? Please.' She pouts at me and I can't say no to that.

And besides, Sam texted her saying that the athletes behind the threat have been caught, so it should be safe.

We walk into the playroom, passing the cafeteria, with Brittany wearing her medals with pride. I keep her close to me, linking hands. I pick the pool table at the back, farthest away from the entrance.

The threat might be over but I still feel the need to protect Brittany.

She beats me in the first game, and I'm adamant to not let her beat me. I puff out my chest and proceed to hit a phenomenal shot, pumping the cue in the air. Needless to say, I won that game.

Half way through the next one, we break to go get dinner. All the curious onlookers watch us line up, obviously wanting to know the details. One woman walks up to Brittany, middle aged with a bronze medal around her neck.

'You are so brave Brittany Pierce. Can I have a photo with you?' She says pulling out her phone.

I want nothing more than to step in and tell her to go away, but I step aside, watching them pose.

The woman smiles. 'Thanks. And congratulations.' She says winking at us.

When she walks away, I order pasta for the both of us. When we sit down at the coaches table, Brittany gives me a peck on the cheek. 'Thanks for protecting me Santana. You're amazing.'

I'm drowned out by the animated conversations around me, but I whisper, 'You're the amazing one.'

She lays our linked hands in her lap, eating and listening to the coaches giving their players tips and congratulations. It was a stark contrast to Tuesday night, when half of them couldn't see straight.

They all agreed that once we get back to New York, there would be another party, this time extended to family and friends. Great, one big party, and Brittany can properly celebrate.

Brittany got a text saying that Sam wants to meet her at aquatic centre tomorrow to see if she wanted to swim for a fundraiser for starving children.

Apparently the games committee are putting on a fundraiser in swimming and gymnastics for the 2nd week for athletes who have finished their competing.

I watch her finger hover over the send button.

I cover her hand in mine. 'You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm sure he'll understand.'

She looks at me with ocean blue eyes. 'No I want to. It'll be hard to go back there, but it's for a good cause. ' She pushes send.

**Up next, Brittany returns to the aquatic centre, fundraiser swim(with Santana reporting) and a memorable Skype call.**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Another happy chapter, this one was relatively easy to write. Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. Enjoy this one :)**

Chapter 8: Memories

**Brittany's POV**

Towards the end of the first week of the games, everyone's settled in, either in a winning mood or a sore loser mood. I was warned to avoid the ones who sit by themselves in the hallway, or the ones by the bar.

I meet Santana outside the dorm at 10am the next day, after numerous walks back to my room. I decided on my fourth walk back out that life's too short to be afraid.

Now I find myself standing inside the aquatic centre, a flashback rearing its head. I see it all over again, the terror I felt, the calming voice of Santana next to me, and blackness.

I look up to see Sam standing by the poolside with a tall man wearing a Nike suite. We walk up to them, me avoiding looking at the reporter's pit. 'Hey Brit. Remember Jerry?'

I take in the man now, recognizing him. 'Yeah, I do.'

'He's agreed to donate 10,000 dollars to the starving children charity of Africa if you swim in two 50m butterfly races – one with fellow Americans and one with other countries.'

I make the mistake of glancing at the reporter's pit, and I feel my heart rate go up, now struggling to breathe. I feel light headed, images of the man with the knife tormenting me, but I push them aside and answer weakly.

'I'll do it.'

'Awesome. The races are taking place next Tuesday at 1pm.' With that, Jerry walks out, Sam giving me a worried look.

'Are you ok Brittany? You look a little pale.'

'I just need to sit down for a bit.' I say, sitting on the edge of the pool. I hear Santana quietly speaking to Sam, then hear him walking away. She sits down next to me, her arm resting around my waist.

Neither of us say anything. We sit there in silence for 20 minutes. I feel myself calm down, and change to swim.

I go through my practice strokes, every time looking up at the reporters pit, I replace the scene with me kissing Santana after the relay. I smile, breathing out my last stroke, clutching onto the railing.

I hear splashing, and fingers trailing over my back. I grin, turning around and charge into Santana, sending us flying.

We take turns in giving each other piggy back rides, throwing one another into the water. I'm learning more about Santana each day, the way she doesn't eat her breakfast before drinking a glass of milk, or the way her eyebrows knit together when she takes about her family.

She's the most intriguing person I've ever met.

She holds me on her shoulders now, walking like a dinosaur. It reminds me of the way my father used to give me piggy back rides around the house, always dipping down and scaring the shit out of my mum.

I smile fondly at the memory, looking down into brown eyes. She grins, lifts me up and throws me 5 metres into the water. I surface, and give her a kiss, effectively stopping her from throwing me again.

**Santana's POV**

_Flashback to 5__th__ October 2009, New York_

I waltz into the studio, fresh from my media studies course. Today is my first day of street reporting. A curly haired man greets me, then hands me a piece of paper, saying Central Park, 10 minutes.

I gather my camera with a smile.

I stand at a murder scene, wondering what the hell I'm doing here. I compose and deliver a mediocre report. The man behind the camera says 'First day?'

I nod. 'It gets better, trust me.' I don't believe him, intending to quit by the weeks end.

The next day was better, and I saw the good side of street reporting.

_Now_

Tuesday 7th August 2012  
12:50pm  
Aquatic Centre

I snap out of the memory, standing in the reporting pit. I gaze up at the big crowd forming, every ticket sale going towards the charity. I switch on the camera, while Puck talks in length on the phone.

He turns to me, with the biggest smile ever. 'Ok what was all that about? Every time that girl calls, you smile like that.' I say pointing to his face.

He falters. 'Uh it's nothing. I really like her, that's all.'

I nod, holding off the teasing due to seeing Brittany walk out with 4 other swimmers.

'Hey Brit!' I wave. She returns the wave, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

I watch as she gets ready to race.

'So have you tapped that?'

I gasp, smacking Puck's arm. 'No, jeez your mind's dirty. We're taking it slow.'

'Fair enough.'

Turning on the camera, I point it to Brittany, taking in her features.

When they start, I take pictures of her strokes, admiring the way her body moves through the water.

She wins easily, waving at the crowd and blowing me a kiss. I blush furiously, fiddling with the camera stand.

'So Brittany, how does it feel to be swimming for charity?'

'It feels awesome. I always like to give something back, so I'm personally donating 3,000 dollars.'

She's just amazing.

'Wow, that's very generous of you Brit. I'm sure all those kids would love to give you a big hug. You're amazing.'

She gleams, her hair dripping with water.

'Thanks Santana. I urge every swimmer today to donate, to give back.'

After cut is called, she envelopes me in a hug, my clothes getting wet. I whisper in her ear. 'You're my hero.' I pull her into a kiss, the crowd now cheering. Only then I realise we are on the big screen.

We both laugh, embarrassed.

She wins her next race easily.

**Brittany's POV**

With Santana sitting next to me, I turn on my laptop and Skype my family. My cat appears on the screen and I giggle. Santana looks confused, wondering why my cat was sitting in front of the webcam like a human.

Then my parent's faces appear, making me smile.

'Hey kiddo. Who's that next to you?' My dad asks.

'This is Santana Lopez.' I don't go any further than that.

My mum looks like she's thinking intently, then gasps. 'Wait Santana Lopez, that's the girl that kissed our Brit in her interview. The nurses at the hospital wouldn't stop going on about it.'

'Mum, I kissed her.' I correct her, watching Santana squirm a little.

'Why?' She quizzes.

I look at Santana then back at the screen. 'Well, because I like her. When I met her, I knew we were meant for each other. We're together.'

My parent exchange looks, then smile. 'We're glad you're happy kiddo, but we need to approve of her. Would you mind?'

I get up, leaving Santana to face my parents. I step outside my room, anticipating what they will think of her.

**Santana's POV**

I turn back to the screen, watching the scrutiny of the Pierces.

'What are your intentions with my daughter?' Her dad says seriously.

I answer sincerely. 'My intentions are good. I'm not looking to hurt her Mr Pierce. She's amazing.'

Her parents talk quietly then turn back, 'Have you had sex with her?'

I shake my head. 'No I haven't Sir. We are taking it slow.'

'Do you love her?'

I think of Brittany the first time I met her and how she took my breath away.' Yes I do Sir.'

'Well that's all that matters. We approve.'

I breathe out in relief and smile. 'What is it you do Miss Lopez?'

'I'm a reporter for CNN.'

I hear whispers of 'pays well' as the Pierces nod in approval.

'Bring Brittany back in.'

I promptly open the door to an anxious Brittany and take her hand.

'We approve Kiddo. And you,' He says to me, 'Take good care of our Brit.'

I kiss Brittany's hand. 'Don't worry Sir, I will.'

'Hey Dad, can you put Lord Tubbington on webcam.' She says.

5 seconds later, the fat cat meows up at the screen. Brittany examines him, then sighs. 'Have you been smoking again? I don't like that mister. When I get home, I'm making you walk past the neighbour's fence, and we both know the dog there is not nice.'

I observe the interaction, watching the cat bow down in disappointment.

He then looks up sadly, as if saying _I'll do better next time Brittany. _It makes me raise my eyebrows and Brit sigh sadly.

'I'm sorry, I know you're a sensitive cat. I won't force you to that fence, if you promise to not do it again.'

He meows in agreement, then wobbles away.

My mu comes back, 'So how are you enjoying London sweetie?'

'It's great. The locals are welcoming. Tomorrow I'm going sight-seeing with Santana.'

'Can you bring me back one of those phone box souvenir key rings?'

'Of course mum.' No doubt to add to her key ring collection.

'Well I best be off, _Bridget Jones _is on TV.'

I wave goodbye, closing my laptop with a long exhale of breath.

'So, that went well. They approve.' Santana says with a cute smile.

'Yeah, but what did my dad say to you, because when I came back in, you looked nervous.'

I think back to the conversation and smile. 'He asked if I loved you, and I said yes.'

I look her in the eyes. 'I love you Brittany.'

She returns my smile. 'I love you too Santana.'

We fall asleep that night in each other's arms, enjoying the way Brittany used me as a pillow again. I was not complaining.

**Up next, Sight Seeing and Closing Ceremony.**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories II

**Only one more chapter after this one.  
Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, the support has been amazing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: London Memories

**Brittany's POV**

Soft breathing wakes me up. I realise I'm lying on Santana's chest, her heart beating steady against my head. I look up to that face I've come to know so well over the past two weeks.

I sigh unhappily at having to go back to the big city of New York.

I've never gotten used to it, getting lost in Central Park upon my first week moving there. Maps are confusing.

Luckily I have Santana now, and I will never get lost again.

I kiss her on the cheek, shifting to check the side clock. 9am. I look back at my girlfriend, who is happily sleeping. I ponder whether to wake her or not. I run my hand through her hair, cupping her cheek. She really is beautiful.

The sleeping beauty is now waking up, her head turning away from the sun coated window. 'Morning beautiful.' I get up and open the shades fully, causing Santana to groan.

I jump back on the bed, making it dip, and turning Santana on her back. 'If we want to go sight-seeing, we better get an early start.' I say gazing into those brown eyes for the first time today.

'Ok. You can have first shower.'

'Thanks San.' I kiss her, jumping back up, and dashing into the bathroom with my clothes.

When I step out, I hear knocking on the door. 'Hey Brit, what are you wearing today?' Her voice is muffled by the door but I hear.

'Umm the red jacket and blue jeans, why?'

No answer, but when I step out 10 minutes later, Santana is standing in front of me, our clothes colours matching. I grin. 'Cute.'

As soon as we find the main road, I run towards one of those big red buses. Santana catches up, staggering onto the bus, me greeting her with a smile.

'I. Really. Need to. Exercise more.' She breathes out, following me to the second story. It's bigger than I thought, comfy seats and all. We were the only ones on the top story, so I sat in Santana's lap, watching the people outside and the changing landscape.

We get off outside Buckingham Palace, along with most of the people on the bus. We gaze up at the building. 'Holy shit!' Santana's mouth opens in shock.

The granite structure of the front building was spectacular. People around us were taking pictures and mimicking Santana's actions. We walk across the front fencing, watching the guards inside march.

'Look San!' I see one of those guards standing outside the far end of the fencing, posing with tourists. I get out my camera and tug Santana along.

The Swedish couple that just took a photo gave us a warm smile, observing the guard. He was standing completely still, not even flinching when a bird pooped 10 cm from his head.

On closer inspection, the uniform was neatly maintained, everything from the rifle to the boots.

Santana waves in front of his face. 'San, don't be mean.' I pout at her. 'Ok Brittany.'

We spot American tourists walking past us, and we get a picture next to the guard, careful not to touch him.

We catch another bus, this time heading to probably the most famous landmark in London. We get out promptly and take in our new surrounds. I was standing in front of Big Ben. It was huge, the big hands ticking over to 10:30am.

We both snapped pictures, Santana managing to get one of me looking up at it with the biggest smile on my face. I spent numerous minutes observing the exterior of Big Ben, Santana now hugging me from behind.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' She whispers in my ear.

I nod. 'Yeah it is.'

We move on 5 minutes later, heading to the esplanade housing the London Bridge. I grab some sandwiches from a café, joining Santana on a chair facing the Bridge on the East side.

She's looking up at the Olympic rings hanging from the top.

I link arms with her and we eat lunch contently. 'I never knew what the rings represented.' I muse.

'They symbolise the five parts of the world Brittany.'

She goes on to explain each colour and each nation that corresponds to that colour. When she finishes, she looks at me, admiration all over my face. 'What?' She asks softly.

'I've won so much from these games.'

'You're smart, beautiful, talented.' I see Santana blush like crazy.

She leans in closer. 'You're all those things too Brit, plus more.' She kisses me, the water shimmering in the background.

**Santana's POV**

It's the eve of the closing ceremony. A few days ago when Brittany and me went sight-seeing, that was the highlight of the past two weeks.

Spending a day away from the athlete's village with the girl I adore was just wonderful.

Frantic final preparations were ago, people sweeping from the stadium to the village. I sit alongside Brittany in the cafeteria eating dinner with the whole team, coaches and reporting team combining for the final night here at the games.

They went all out, practically buying a feast, attracting surrounding people. It's sort of turned into one big feast with other countries. I get irritated when a German takes the last slice of Hawaiian pizza.

A round of pool table games started out shortly later, me beating all of the reporting team. 'Who's game enough to take me on?'

Brittany triumphantly walks forward. 'Me.'

I smirk. 'Ok Brit, game on.'

I win the game easily, Brittany now yawning.

I wave goodbye and take Brittany to her room.

The next day, I help Brittany pack, her leaving out her medals, intending to wear them tonight. I help her take down the posters and take a few towels from the bathroom. Brittany was engraving something on the bottom of the bed.

I couldn't see, but when she moved back out, she was grinning. 'What were you writing?'

She dusts her palms. 'Our names in a love heart, so even though when we get back to New York, a part of us will be in London forever.'

It's so sweet, I think I might cry. I pick her up, spinning around in a circle. I hold her in my arms, staring into her blue eyes and smiling.

Sunday August 12th 2012  
8:30pm  
Closing Ceremony

The stadium is packed to the brim, all the lights turned out. The start of a band playing pulls me into focus, and film the performance. The reporting team once again scored prime seats, all accompanied by their significant others.

It was a while before the athlete's march, so Brittany was sitting next to me, watching me do what I do best. At times I was distracted by her hand resting on my arm or her hand in mine.

Dancers come out and perform in the centre of the stadium, painted in vibrant colours.

Brittany tugs on my arm 30 minutes later, whispering she's marching soon.

I turn to Puck. 'Hey Puck, is it alright if I march with my girl?'

He smirks. 'Yeah we got it covered. Enjoy yourself.'

Brittany promptly leads me up the stands, passing people donned in British flags and drinking beers. We enter the backstage hallway, filled with athletes in their nation's colours.

The flag bearers are congregating at the front of the hallway, all laughs.

We spot part of Team USA in several groups. It was a tradition of the closing ceremony for nationalities to march as one. We settle between Australians and fellow Americans as we get called out.

I take Brittany's hand in mine, watching her gold medals glimmer in the light.

When the group enters the stadium, a loud roar erupts.

I flinch. 'Jeez, how did you get through this without fainting?' I say to her.

'Just wave and don't be intimidated by the camera flashes following you.'

I take in the cheers and soon enough we join together to witness the passing on to the next nation for the 2016 Olympics in Brazil.

I hold on tight to Brittany as the ground shakes. The cauldron is smoked out, producing a clear night, showing all the stars.

The Next Day  
2pm  
Heathrow Airport, London

Overnight, I managed to switch flights to fly back with Brittany. It wasn't easy, the airline lady being very stubborn. She changed her mind when I told her it was because I wanted to be seated next to the person I love.

The airport was full of people sleep-deprived and looking sullen. Looks familiar.

Brittany stares out the window at the passing planes, and I can't help but smile.

We board our plane 30 minutes later, in first class due to Brittany's sponsors paying her early.

I sit down at the window seat, observing ground control.

'_This is your pilot speaking. This plane is flying express to New York.'_

I zone out, already knowing the speech in my head.

'_And if you decide to join the mile high club anytime during our flight, please use proper precaution. Thank you.'_

Brittany giggles while I blush. 'I reckon sex on an airplane would be awkward.'

'Uh yeah.' I stammer out, avoiding her gaze as we start to ascend.

3 hours into the flight, Brittany moves up the arm rest and settles into me, fitting perfectly.

When the sky darkens outside, I shift down, and let the comfort of Brittany take me home.

**Up Next, The Final Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: The Best Is Yet To Come

**Well this is it. When I started writing this, I didn't think I would get the response I have. I've enjoyed writing this story, squealing as much as you all have probably have when writing some chapters. So thankyou to all the people who have been following, favouriting and reviewing this story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, tell me what you think. Enjoy, and happy readings!**

Chapter 10: The Best Is Yet To Come

**Brittany's POV**

The first I did when I unpacked all my stuff back in my New York room, was set up a picnic date with Santana, the first official one. I promptly packed the sandwiches and cupcakes in the straw basket and drove to her apartment.

We walked down to the west side of Central Park, me adamant that I was not getting lost again. Santana had a camera swinging around her neck, confidently navigating us through the surrounding trees, past the park benches filled with couples and families.

My gaze fixed on a couple about the same age of us lying on a blanket, enjoying the sun. I smile fondly, bumping into Santana due to her now stopping on a hilly part.

When I set out all the goodies and the blanket, I turned to Santana with a glass of coke.

'Here's to us.' I say, raising my drink. 'And to many more dates like this.' Santana adds smiling. I grin, clinking her glass, and happily drink to that.

**One Month Later:**

Over the course of the past month, Santana got promoted to Head Street Reporter, also impressing her boss enough to be the assigned person for stand in sports reporter.

A week back from London, I got a call from Sam, saying that Samsung are interested in becoming one of my sponsors, and I was so overcome with joy that I almost tripped over Lord Tubbington.

Last week, two major things happened. I found the perfect apartment to move in, and in a tear filled day with my parents saying I was growing up too quick, I moved my boxes over to an apartment overlooking Central Park.

Santana got the day off and helped me move boxes and set up around my new place. Many hours later my new place was looking spunky.

We have also been going on regular dates since we got home, the restaurants more luxurious than the next. We never feel pressured to go that one step further.

I intend to surprise Santana at the 'Turn of the Age' Party as it's being coined by my friends.

The other thing that happened was Santana invited me out to lunch with her parents, and halfway through, she announced our relationship. Her parents studied me closely after that.

When they left later, Santana whispered to me. 'They think your charming Brit.'

'Really?' She nods.

It was confirmed the next day when I got flowers from them. 'We love you Brittany! Santana's got quite a catch.' I didn't know whether to be happy or creeped out.

_Now_

I'm standing in Santana's living room, eagerly awaiting her to come out of the bathroom. The 'Turn of the Age' Party was tonight- the coaches were swamped when they got back from the games, so we couldn't have the party until now.

I meander into Santana's room, not being in there before. My breath caught in my throat as soon as I gazed into the room.

Plastered all over her walls were the pictures from the day we went sight-seeing around London, me featuring predominantly above her desk. I can't help but smile at the found memories of that day, taking in our smiles and the beautiful landscape of London.

I hear footsteps behind me. 'There you are.' I feel arms wrap around my waist and her head on my shoulder.

'Your room is amazing.' I breathe in, taking in her scent.

She kisses my neck, feeling her hair wave around my ears. 'Your room isn't the only thing that's looks amazing in here. ' She says slowly pulling me back. 'But we better get going if we going to go to the party.'

I led us along the pathway in the dusk light, admiring the way the sun hits Santana when we turn.

A flower garden halts Santana, watching as she kneels and gathers a bunch of them. When she turns back to me, they are arranged perfectly, the colours vibrant at this time of the year. She grins shyly, holding them up to me.

It's just like in the movies when your love is giving you flowers while on their knees, but this is real.

I accept them, smelling the petals with Santana now standing next to me again.

'Is it possible to love you even more?'

She grins and links our arms again, setting off down the path.

Loud noises coming from the hall up ahead tells us we're here. This party is so big that it has to be in a hall, everyone from my teammates to my family being there.

We are greeted by Puck at the door, who is holding hands with the top freestyle swimmer. Santana gives him a hug, pulling me in also for a 3 people hug.

I have a feeling I'm gonna have many of those tonight.

We step through the threshold, the first thing I notice is the rest of Santana's reporting team. Apparently they got invited because they are taking pictures for a book or something – Santana was confused as I was.

I spot my friends hanging around the jukebox, picking songs and betting who will pick the lamest song.

I introduce them to Santana, who confidently tells them of her job. They all look impressed, giving me winks off the side. Then, true to my word, they envelope me in a massive hug, congratulating me on my achievements.

I pull out, following Santana who just spotted my parents. I see her greet them, then bone crush her in a hug. When my dad looks at me, he grins and promptly goes up to the stage, grabbing the microphone as he goes.

'Hello everyone, I'm Bob Pierce. I would just like to formally congratulate my daughter on her incredible achievements at the games. Your mum and me are very proud of you kiddo, you did America proud.'

I fight back tears as I go up to hug him.

Some of the coaches make speeches, mainly to thank all the sponsors and support from friends and family.

Then karaoke starts up, and I get a big urge to sing my heart out. I grab the microphone after one of the coaches sang a drunken version of 'Under Pressure.'

I pick the song, and sing the opening lines to 'TNT', people already shouting the lyrics.

I get my gruff voice on, and sing it justice. I see Santana trying not to giggle at my air guitar and epic stage moves. It felt amazing to let loose, watching as everyone gets drunk and dance.

Loud cheers erupt when I finish the song, and temporarily out of breath, I settle to wave at them.

When I return to Santana, she pulls me out into the makeshift dance floor, holding me close as a slow song starts.

It was dejavu, wanting to jump for joy.

I stare into her eyes as she leads me around and around, never letting me go.

Then I think back to what I wanted to ask her. I look into those eyes again and speak softly.

'You know that thing we never do after each date, I was thinking, now that you're ready, maybe we could do it tonight.'

Santana slows her moments, staring into my eyes, not wavering.

'Ok.' She whispers.

**Santana's POV**

My heart felt like it was beating right out of my chest. What Brittany just said made my breathe hitch and excitement was starting to flow throughout me.

I let her pull me out of the hall, linking arms with me as we walk to her apartment 2 blocks down.

When we reach her door, I pull her into a kiss that knocks her back into the door. She swiftly opens it, not unlocking lips with me.

I trail my kisses down to her neck as we navigate our way through her living room, carefully avoiding Lord Tubbington, who was just sitting on the floor staring at us. She throws her keys on the sofa, me now running my tongue over her neck where I've been sucking.

It was all happening too quick, me struggling to catch my breath. I slow my movements, Brittany going to lie on the bed.

I look at her, but my gaze catches something else. A picture frame on her bedside table.

In it, Brittany was holding me in her arms, leaves surrounding us. The Central Park picnic.

I smile, Brittany now following my gaze. 'I look at it every night before I go to bed.'

'I love you Brittany, so much.' With that, I join her, lying next to her, and softly kiss her.

It soon turns heated again, the passion literally bursting out of me.

What we shared that night was much more than just sex. I loved the way my skin meddled perfectly with Brittany's, memorizing every part of her body.

Brittany was just perfect in every way possible.

Afterwards when we lay together, my head resting on Brittany's bare chest, I knew she was my soul mate.

I lift my head upon feeling that Brittany is starting to drift off to sleep.

'The best is yet to come.' I say softly, almost in a whisper.

I hear her murmur 'can't wait.'

I lower my head back onto her, slipping into dreams of everyday spent with Brittany, and I too, can't wait for them to start.

**The End**


End file.
